Inventions
by Obscurefanfic15
Summary: There were only two 'inventions' of Korea's that China liked.


A happy little ChinaxKorea story for my bestie since I kinda depressed her with my JapanxChina story. Note: This story is also on my Tumblr; frumiusmanxome.

Disclaimer: If it was mine why wouldn't I just make them canon instead of pouring out my feels in a silly little fanfiction?

Korea was bored.

Which didn't happen very often as he usually had things to distract himself with. But he'd already beat all his video games, seen all the soaps, and his eyes hurt from staring at his computer screen for too long.

Currently he was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. His eyebrows were knit together as if he was in deep thought.

"There has to be something I can do" he muttered to himself. There was a niggling in the back of his head like he was forgetting something. He simply dismissed it. If it was important he'd remember, right?

Right.

Now back to the task at hand; getting rid of his boredom. He thought hard.

No. No. No. No. Wait. No.

There was absolutely _nothing _for him to do. He even tried to do some work only to find that once again "big brother" (he used this term loosely since everyone knew _he_ was really the older brother) Japan had done it for him. He scowled. Stupid Japan has to stupid get up so stupid early and do all the stupid stuff that would stupid relieve him from this stupid boredom because he's so stupid old.

He was only slightly aware that none of that made sense.

He rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow, groaning as he did so. How did people deal with this? He felt like his insides were ice cold and he was frozen in time. He checked the time.

_8:30 _

And it was only 8 in the morning! Why the heck did he get up so early today anyway? If he had slept longer than he wouldn't be bored until later. Maybe he wouldn't have felt bored if it was later.

_**SLAM**_

Korea popped his head up to see a fuming China standing at his door. He immediately perked up at the sight of his beautiful China.

"China!"

"Don't you dare _China _me, Korea. Don't you know what today is?"

Korea looked up thoughtfully and stuck his tongue into the side of his mouth. China usually found his 'thinking face' adorable, but right now he was too pissed off to care.

"Umm…Wednesday?"

"WED-…" China's looked as if he was going to strangle him. Instead he settled for grabbing a pillow and beating him with it. Korea protested loudly, but could do little. China was simply too strong when he was angry.

Once China had calmed down Korea risked a question.

"China?"

China quirked an eyebrow to let him know he was listening.

"Why _are _you here?"

It wasn't that Korea didn't love having China around. He absolutely adored when China visited even if it was usually after Korea had stolen his panda and China spent most of the visit yelling at him. But this time, Korea was pretty sure he hadn't taken anything.

And China had never visited him of his own accord before.

"Unbelievable! I finally agree to have tea at your place only for you to forget. Great"

Korea's eyes widened to the size of saucers. He knew he'd been forgetting something. His precious China had finally agreed to coming over tea after a whole week of non-stop begging. How could he forget such a momentous occasion? Something like this probably wouldn't happen again in a thousand years. Literally.

Korea scrambled to get up. Unfortunately, he was wrapped up in the blankets causing him to tumble to the floor at China's feet.

China stared down at him impatiently.

"Hurry it up, Korea. I have other, better things to do"

Korea's cheeks burned with embarrassment, but he refused to let China see. He shuffled out of the room towards the kitchen knowing China would follow him.

He made it to his kitchen only to find a note taped to the fridge.

_Out of tea. Went to store to get some. Shall be back soon._

_ - Love Cho Hee_

__Korea nervously faced China. His sweet, beautiful, easily angered China. China narrowed his eyes at him. "What?"

Korea swallowed the lump that had suddenly risen in his throat.

"Um…"

China pushed him out of the way to look at the note.

Korea played with the frayed edges of his sleeves waiting for him to slap him in the face and stomp out. That's generally how his interactions with China would end. He tensed in anticipation of the explosion.

China spun on his heel ready to be done with this. He had spent an hour getting ready, an hour waiting in traffic, and then it took him twenty minutes to trek up those damn stairs Korea insisted on having because his flippin' car had broken down. Only for Korea to forget they even had a dat-_get-together _in the first place. And there wasn't even any tea to make him feel better.

But when he looked at Korea he couldn't yell at him. Korea looked like a sad little kid. His eyes were downcast, the air seemed to have completely left him and his shoulders were scrunched up; prepared for the impending explosion. It had already been getting harder knowing Korea only did things to get his attention. Especially since, he kinda liked being wanted so badly.

And he kinda…._maybe_ wanted him too.

He sighed. "It's fine. I always carry tea on my person"

Korea's eyes lit up. China's lips quirked into a smile at the sight.

"Y-you mean you're not leaving?"

China nodded slowly. Korea gave a very girlish squeal only for his face to flame bright red when he realized he did so.

China rolled his eyes before pinning up his sleeves so they wouldn't drag on the burner.

"Now, where is your kettle?"

Korea couldn't believe this was happening. First China hadn't stormed out after he found out he had no tea. Then he had actually made him this special tea he only ever made for himself. Now he was sitting with Korea in his drawing room and holding a conversation with him.

Maybe if he was lucky he'd let him touch his beloved chest…

"And that is why—Korea? Korea, are you even listening to me?"

"Hmphf?"

A flustered Korea nearly dropped his tea cup. Fortunately, China managed to catch it. Korea watched, amazed at his reflexes.

"Wow. You move really quickly, China"

He reached his hands out to take the cup from China.

"I am very old, bǎo bǎo. When you are as old as I am, you pick up a few things"

Korea's heart sped up at the use of the endearment.

"Um..cool"

China smirked. "What? You're not going to say you invented them?"

Korea rolled his eyes. "Well, that goes without saying"

China laughed quietly. "Of course it does, bǎo bǎo, of course it does"

It was late when China finally said he had to leave. Korea was disappointed, but understood. He walked him to the door not knowing exactly what to say when they finally reached it.

"Thank you for visiting me China"

"It was my pleasure, Korea. Next time make sure you have tea. I can't say I'll be in a good enough mood not to storm out"

Korea's heart swelled. Next time? China was going to visit again! His mouth spread into a goofy smile that China probably thought looked stupid, but he didn't care at the moment.

"I'll see you later, Korea"

He began to descend the stairs. Korea felt like there was something missing.

"Wait!"

China stood poised on a stair. He looked back up at him something indiscernible in his eyes.

"I forgot to give you one of my inventions"

China's eyes filled with irritation. "Alright. Just hurry it up. I'm tired"

He almost fell backwards when Korea enveloped him in a hug. China blushed scarlet red, but returned the hug nonetheless. Korea buried his face in China's chest making it a little awkward, but China didn't mind.

It made the hug special just like Korea.

Korea pulled away slightly to look at China's face. His eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted. A pinkish tint colored his cheeks. Korea wondered if it would be too much to steal a kiss. As he was contemplating this China's eyes opened. He watched Korea noting the indecision in his eyes. Maybe, he should help him out a bit.

"I-If you don't mind there's another invention of yours I've been dying to try" China whispered.

Korea smiled as he realized what China was saying.

And he was very happy to oblige.

Finished. I hope you enjoyed this, China. Like seriously, it is really hard to write adorable moments.


End file.
